


[Podfic] If I Were You, I Wouldn't Love Me

by The Reader (arsenicarose)



Series: Podfics by ArsenicaRose [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst and Feels, Audio Format: MP3, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ending Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's just a lot of negative emotions okay?, Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Potential Emotional Abuse, Read by the Author, Sad, Sad Ending, Set in the SMP, Unconfirmed Outcome, Unhappy Ending, goodbye letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/The%20Reader
Summary: My Dearest George,I want to start this off by saying I love you. I know you have heard it before, but I needed to make sure I said it one last time. I love you, George, more than you might ever know.(Read by the Author)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Podfics by ArsenicaRose [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153307
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] If I Were You, I Wouldn't Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I Were You, I Wouldn't Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684329) by [Cathartic Pain (arsenicarose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Cathartic%20Pain). 



> Listen, sometimes you are just listening to sad music and you bang out something depressing haha.
> 
> Inspired by "Despicable" by grandson. Good song, but VERY sad.

[If I Were You, I Wouldn't Love Me Podfic](https://soundgasm.net/u/arsenicarose/If-I-Were-You-I-Wouldnt-Love-Me)

Link is to Soundgasm. Sorry there is no formatting. I am not the best at that. >.<

If you have any of my works that you would like to request, feel free to comment below! <3


End file.
